26 Things Danny Found in the Camaro's Trunk
by Qweb
Summary: Danny takes inventory of the stuff Steve has put in the trunk of DANNY'S car.


_This piece of nonsense was inspired by a couple of fics from other writers and by Lori taking something out of the trunk that Danny didn't know was there. Posted from the Hilton Hawaiian Village. _

**26 Things Danny Found in the Camaro's Trunk**

**A is for ammo. Lots and lots of ammo.  
><strong>"Steve, you have ammunition for weapons we don't even own!"**  
><strong>"Can't be too careful, Danny."

**B is for bullets.  
>C is for cartridges.<br>**"Steven!"  
>"It's only a few boxes."<br>"A few dozen!"

**D is for dynamite.  
><strong>"Dynamite? Kinda old school for you, isn't it, babe?"  
>"I'd used up the C4."<p>

**E is for explosives.  
><strong>"Even more explosives?"  
>"I got more C4."<p>

**F is for first aid kit.  
><strong>"At least that makes sense, considering all the ammo and the explosives, sitting next to the gas tank of MY CAR!"

**G is for grenades.  
><strong>"You've got incendiary grenades, fragmentation, smoke, tear gas and flash bangs — it's a regular smorgasbord of death and dismemberment. Maybe we need a bigger first aid kit."

**H is for a half-dozen handguns  
><strong>"Automatics, revolvers, how many kinds of gun do you need?"  
>"Gotta use up all that ammo, Danno."<p>

**I is for ibuprofen.  
><strong>"That's for you, Danny. You look like you're getting a headache."  
>"I'm touched."<p>

**J is for jack.  
><strong>"Finally something that belongs in a car trunk!"  
>"And they're also good for ..."<br>"Don't tell me! I don't want to know."

**K is for K-Bar, likewise for knife.  
><strong>"Lethal, yet safer than so much of the other stuff in my car."

**L is for lifejacket.  
><strong>"Because Danno don't swim."  
>"I swim. You know I swim. You've seen me swim. Why do you keep saying that?"<br>"Can you swim 10 miles, half of it underwater, and tread water for two days in open ocean?"  
>"So you're saying that, really, only whales and dolphins can swim?"<br>"And SEALs."

**M is for MREs.  
><strong>"Really?"  
>"Just in case. You have to keep your energy up. Always be prepared."<br>"Great. My partner is the Boy Scout of Doom."

**N is for night vision goggles.  
><strong>"Gotta see what I'm shooting at."

**O is for oil.  
><strong>"Hey, that belongs in a car, doesn't it?"  
>"Yes, Steven, it does. But this isn't the kind the Camaro takes. It's for an older car, like, oh, I don't know, like a Mercury Marquis?"<br>"I meant to take it out when we got to my place, but we had that thing, and I forgot."  
>"I'll remember for you. I'll even help you take it out. In fact, I'll help you take a lot of this stuff out. Think of how much faster you can drive without all this junk in the trunk. I can't believe I just said that."<p>

**P is for photo.  
><strong>"A picture of Grace?'  
>"Yes, something I put in MY car. To remind me of what I have to lose when I follow you into a hail of bullets. … What, no snide comment?"<br>"About Grace? Never."  
>"Occasionally you show glimpses of self-preservation. Occasionally."<p>

**Q is for Quikrete.  
><strong>"Cement? Why do you have a tub of cement in my trunk?"  
>"Actually, it's quick setting concrete. You can use it for a lot of things …"<br>"Na na na! I'm not listening!"

**R is for rope.  
><strong>"In case you want to tie anyone else to the hood of your car, Danny."  
>"That's very thoughtful."<p>

**S is for semi-automatics.  
><strong>"I know. Using up the ammo."

**T is for tire.  
><strong>"Hey! Where's the spare tire?"  
>"There wasn't room for it with the grenades and ammo."<br>"Then why did you keep the jack?"  
>"Because they're also good for ..."<br>"Never mind!"

**U is for Uzi  
><strong>"An Uzi, James Bond?"  
>"It belonged to Joe. I didn't get a chance to return it."<p>

**V is for vest.  
><strong>"Safety first, Danny."  
>"I can't believe you actually said that with a straight face."<p>

**W is for water.  
><strong>"It's important to stay hydrated. And you really don't want to eat MREs without it, trust me."

**X is for X-rays.**  
>"Wait, are those <span>my<span> X-rays?"  
>"Yes, Steven. They're the X-rays of your skull after you tried to head butt a speeding car into submission."<br>"I only chipped a tooth."  
>"Proving you've got a thick skull like I've always said."<br>"Wait, you keep those for the same reason you keep that photo of Gracie, don't you? As a reminder of what you could lose following me into a hail of bullets."  
>"Correction. A reminder of what I could lose if I <span>don't<span> follow you."  
>"That's so sweet."<br>"Shut up."

**Y is for yellow crime scene tape.  
><strong>"We go through a lot of that, you know."  
>"Believe me, Steven, I know!"<p>

**Z is for zip ties.  
><strong>"Because, if you won't let me shoot them, I've got to do something with the perps we catch."  
>"I won't argue with that. But do you really need the jumbo economy max pack?"<br>"We catch a lot of perps. Because we're such a good team."  
>"We are that. I have to say I'm a little surprised, Steve."<br>"Because of how much ordnance I've stored in the trunk?"  
>"Because it wasn't as much as I expected."<br>"That's because the rest of it is in the glove compartment."  
>"Steven!"<p> 


End file.
